He's Done That Before
by ExplicitLolaViolence
Summary: CM Punk learns to dance...it is short...I might edit it and add some more...but it's for my Brooky Pies *smooches*


Phil "CM Punk" Brooks and Brandon "Low Ki Silvestry, were two people who instantly clicked. There was just something about each other that drew them in. It wasn't odd for them to share a hotel during the NXT tapings. Phil's shared rooms with him plenty of times. Tonight just seemed different. Phil had stepped out in to the hall to get some ice and some sodas. He was taking an extremely long time. Brandon wanted to leave to the club already but there was no way he was leaving his designated driver. He puts on some music and starts dancing. Phil walked in and stared at him with a raised eyebrow. Brandon turned around and locked eyes with Phil.

"I won't ask..."

"I'm just getting ready to dance with some Divas."

"Oh..."

"You dance Phil?"

"Um no...I don't know the first thing about dancing with women like you were."

"Well, no one's here but us, let me show you..."

"Alright, but don't tell anyone about this."

"I won't I promise."

"Good...I don't want people getting the wrong idea."

Brandon put on some reggaeton and positioned behind Phil. He started to grind up against Phil. Phil stared down at the tan hands running up and down his body.

"You se how you do it? You have to make them feel really hot."

"Alright..."

"Well demonstrate."

He turned to position behind Brandon. He stared at the tanned deep voiced figure and started dancing against him. Brandon liked the feeling of his taller friend touching him. Phil ran his long fingers over Brandon's toned abs. He could feel Brandon grinding harder against his cock. He could feel himself harding, how fucking embarassing. Brandon could feel his friend growing against him and he smirked. He slid Phil's hand to his crotch and had Phil rub him. Phil pulled away.

"I think I'm good with the lessons." Brandon smirked.

"You wish you were done...come on Phil...I can show you some other things that no bitch on the dancefloor can. I know you've done this before." He turned his eyes to Brandon.

"How much did he tell you?"

"Oh just that you loved his cock buried in your ass...I'm not rough like him though...I'm gentle...more romantic..."

"Uhhh..."

"I can see you twitching in your shorts...just come on...let me help you out and you help me..."

"Ki this isn't a good idea and you know it."

"Oh what Punk you afraid Dee's gonna come find out what happened and then all of a sudden your out with no dude when you feel a little homo?"

"This is wrong...there's a word for this..."

"Yeah...I know...now drop your pants like a good boy Philip and there won't be no problems."

Phil watched Brandon remove the thin pink dress shirt he was wearing and his pants. He was standing in front of Phil in a pair of boxer briefs. He looked hard at Phil and grabbed the Misfits ghost on his belt buckle. With his right hand he was undoing Phil's pants and with his left he pulled Phil into a kiss. Phil watched him trail down his stomach to his erect cock. He wimpered as he felt Brandon sucking it. This had to stop, Phil couldn't do this. He looked down and saw a set of deep brown eyes looking back at him, he just threw his head back and left this continue. The maneuvered to the bed where Phil laid down. Brandon came on top of him.

"This is different."

"I like your face...I want to see it when your putting it on me...like I told you...I'm more romantic than Dee."

Brandon grabbed a tube off the night table by the bed and squeezed clear liquid onto Phil's cock. Phil stared at him as he lowered himself. He watched Phil's face go from apprehensive to pleasured as he moved up and down on him. Phil watched him, there was something different about Brandon. He was gentle. He loved to touch and be touched. He was well, romantic. Phil watched as he started to masturbate. He never lost the rhythm with Phil. Phil pulled him down on him when he was about to cum. Brandon screamed as he unloaded onto Phil's chest. Phil pulled him down into a kiss.

"You still wanna go dance with the Divas?"

"Um...not paticularly..."

"Good...maybe we can just stay here tonight..."

"mmmhmm."


End file.
